


Baking

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [70]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Baking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Duff bake together.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Blurb weekends [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Baking

For your second date with Duff, he invites you over to his house to bake together. When you come in, all the needed ingredients are already on the countertop and he enthusiastically tells you that you're going to bake his favorite cake. "Wow, you've got everything planned out," you say with a smile.

He shrugs. "I wanted it to be a perfect second date."

Duff helps you and tells you about his first job as a pastry chef. It's interesting to learn about his past personally and not just through books and magazines. You also find it cute how he's all nervous at the beginning of your dates and gets comfortable as it progresses. He tells his stories like an excited child caught in the body of a 57-year-old.

Halfway through the session, you're throwing flour at each other, giggling as you try to cover your tracks on his shirt. "Okay, let's get back to work. Next is the baking powder."

You reach for the small packet before the blonde grabs it and holds it above his head. "Duff," you whine, jumping up with outstretched arms.

He laughs and finally gives in, lowering his hand, but not letting go of the baking powder yet. "Can I kiss you?" he whispers after a few seconds of looking into your eyes.

"Sure." You nod and Duff lifts your chin, leaning down to kiss you softly. "I'm so in love with you."


End file.
